Thalia of FairyTail
by BrokenLuvSickDreams
Summary: Thalia is the new girl, with a strange ancient art in her blood that allows her to handle multiple magic styles. Upon joining FairyTail, neither her nor her friends know what she is truly capable of. And to top it all off, she is certain that she is in love! But... will Natsu have to pay the price?
1. Studying Magic

FairyTail. The most popular guild out there.  
One that Thalia was certain would not be easy to get into.  
All her life, Thalia dreamed of becoming a Wizard. She studied all different kinds of Magic. Her Mother was a natural Telepath, and she picked up the skill with ease, [However she tried to use it as little as possible and fought the urge to peep into the minds of others.]. Her Father wasn't into Magic too much, but he had studied and ancient art with his father, called TimeArc. She didn't see how it would be useful; but her Father insisted on teaching her.  
Yet, she didn't feel like that was enough.  
She lived in a small village in a cold mountain region. This is where she met her Ice Wizard teacher, Rose.  
Rose, more or less, choose her, instead of the other way around. She claimed to see a 'Cold Fire' within Thalia.  
Rose taught her everything she knew about Ice Make Magic. Rose consistently reminded her of how admirable she was for being able to withhold so much Magic of different natures.

"Rose?" Thalia asked one afternoon after training.  
"Hmm?" Rose replied in curiosity, raising an eyebrow in question.  
"How is it that I can control more than one nature of Magic?" Her voice quivered from the cold.  
"I'm not sure... I asked a friend of mine about it a while back. She said something about some legend or other. Maybe you're a child of some legend, or maybe you're just over talented. Who knows? But, hey, why worry about it? Just concentrate on being all you can be. You got that?" Rose's voice was stern, but caring.  
"Ok, I will." Thalia smiled.  
"Good. And don't stop until you think you've learned everything that you wanna learn. Don't stop, ever. Not for anyone or anything."  
"I won't."

Unlike Telepathy and TimeArc, which took maybe a few months at most to master, Ice Make Magic didn't come by so easily for Thalia. She spent three years away from home, with Rose training. And she had barely scratched the surface of it. She took a month off, by dragging Rose to meet her parents. Rose seemed more self-conscious around other people that she didn't know too well, but by the time they left, it wasn't too bad.  
Five years.  
It took roughly over five years to finally meet her goal of mastering Ice Wizardry.

"So, what are you going to do now squirt?" Rose asked.  
"I don't know..." Thalia said thoughtfully.  
"Going to learn more Magic, I assume?" Rose inquired.  
"Definitely." Thalia smiled. "I don't know what to learn next though."  
"Why not challenge yourself?" Rose said pointedly.  
"What might you suggest as a challenge?"  
"Why not try some Purple Fire Magic?"

Thalia's eyebrows seemed to rise to the ceiling. "Are you serious?"

"Completely." She said, her voice completely serious.

"I don't know..." She said, fiddling with her heart locket. "Is that a good idea? Putting any kind of Fire Magic with Ice Magic?"

Rose shrugged. "Don't know. I only know Ice Magic. You could always try though, right?"

Thalia nodded, pondering the idea.

"You really think so?" She asked.

"Yeah, I do." Rose said with a smile. "I even have a friend who can do Purple Flame Magic. I could see if he would be willing to teach you. If you're interested that is?"

Thalia laughed, "I even get a recommended teacher!"

In the end, Thalia agreed to learning Purple Flame Magic. Why not? It might be a fun experience.

And that is how she met her new teacher, Maccow.

Maccow taught her everything he knew. And it wasn't an easy task; trying to learn Purple Fire Magic. But unlike learning Ice Magic, which took five years, Purple Fire Magic only took two.

One night, she was laying outside in the dark, looking up at all the stars. This was where she did her best thinking. Laying under the stars and concentrating on each and every one of them as a different possibility. A new opportunity or a different path that she could take.

She pondered all the people she had known and had grown close to. All the advice they had given her and all the encouragement she had been so graciously been given.

And she decided to head out in search of a Guild.

She wasn't the one who came up with the idea of joining FairyTail. Maccow was. He knew that she had always wanted to join, and she accepted without a second thought. But she had doubts in the back of her head.

Is it really THAT easy...? She wondered as she lay in bed that night.

Well, she would soon find out that it was.

Standing outside the FairyTail gate was a nightmare. She was shaking and blood roared in her ears. Her heart was pounding.

"Thalia?" Maccow called. She turned her attention away from the sign to meet his gaze.

"You coming?" He asked, a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah..." She said, jogging to catch up to him.

"Don't be nervous. Everyone is real friendly, so there's nothing to worry about. You'll make lots of friends in no time!" He said with certainty.

"I hope you're right..." Thalia muttered, her anxiety levels growing.

Well, Maccow was right on one note.

Everyone was REALLY friendly.

Maccow introduced me to Cana Alberona, the FairyTail druggie. She was really kind though. Although she seemed most interested in the barrel of wine she was drinking. Yes. She was drinking from a BARREL full of wine.

"So... she does that ALL the time?" I asked, a tad bit nervous.

"Yeah." He shrugged, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Who's the young lady Maccow?" A tall, muscular man asked.

"Hey Elfman, this is Thalia." He said, patting her shoulder. She had to tilt her head up to see his face.

"Hello there Thalia." He said. I mumbled something along the lines of a 'Hello sir...' But it probably sounded more like gibberish. He walked away yelling something at someone who should be 'a man' and a man should and shouldn't do this. While Maccow went through introductions between me and everyone else, word seemed to spread around through my varies in magical abilities. As more people crowded around me, I started to feel sick.

"What is this I hear about a Wizard with more than one magical ability?" A stern, yet gentle and kind, voice called over the crowd. Everyone parted to a very short man with receding hair and a suspicious expression.

Thalia gulped. This man was definitely NOT someone she wanted to mess with.

He scanned over her thin frame. Which was highly developed for her young age.

"Uhhh... H-hello sir..." She stammered. Shakily, she stuck out her hand for him the shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

He shook her hand, an overly pleased grin playing on his lips. "Hello there missy. My name is Makarov. And what might your name be?"

Thalia opened her mouth to reply, but the door burst open before she could get out even a small breath.

"I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCC CCKKKKKKKKKKK!" A pink haired boy with baggy beige capris and a vest/robe of some sort came racing in. A scarf trailed behind him.

"We're back." A small blue cat said, followed by a tall black haired boy in his boxers, a red-head girl in armor, and a blonde in a blue and white v-neck shirt and a blue skirt.

My heart stopped.


	2. Natsu

I swallowed the thick lump in my throat and forced myself to remember how to breathe.

"Welcome back you guys!" Mirajane said with a smile. "It's good to see you all made it home safely."

"Hello." The blonde said.

"Hey Lucy!" Levy cried, hugging her tightly.

"You made it home Grey!" Juvia said, smiling at him creepily.

"Yeah, I did." The guy in his boxers, Grey, replied.

"Grey, your clothes..." Mira chuckled. He screamed at his appearance.

"NOT AGAIN!" Grey shouted.

"Master, I must speak with you privately." The red-head said in a rushed voice.

"Of course Erza." He said, leading her away.

"Hi." A small voice said. I looked down at the blue cat who was at my feet. I sat cross legged and scratched his ears.

"Hello." I said. He purred.

"My name is Happy." He said when I stopped petting him.

"I'm Thalia." I said with a smile.

"Are you new?" He asked, tilting his head. I smiled and lifted the bottom of my pants leg to show him my FairyTail mark on my ankle. His smile widened and he ran off to his friends. I stood up and sat down at a table by myself. After a few minutes, a strong, yet feminine voice broke through my thoughts. I looked up to find the red-head looking down at me with suspicion.

"Hello." She said.

"Uhhh, h-hi." I stammered, intimidated by her. She stuck out her hand and I shook it.

"I'm Erza." She said in a flat tone.

"Thalia." I replied in a shaky voice, smiling shyly. "It's nice to meet you."

She nodded and turned to the blonde, Lucy, who approached with Levy, Jet and Droy. She smiled warmly at me and I felt more comfortable in her presence then in Erza's. She shook my hand and introduced herself. And Lucy called over Grey, who was now fully clothed to say hi. He didn't seem willing to shake my hand, but I just shrugged it off.

Happy came bouncing up to me.

"Hello again Happy." I said with a smile.

"Hi." He smiled.

I looked up when someone hopped onto the table, finding myself inches from the pink-haired boys face. He stared at me intently.

"Hi..." I said quietly. He smiled.

"Hi, I'm Natsu." He said confidently.

"Thalia." I replied back, shaking his hand. A shock of electricity went through my arm and I forced myself not to shudder.

It was really weird...

But I didn't mind the feeling one bit.


	3. My First Job

I scanned the job board.

I didn't know what to pick.

There were so many jobs to choose from.

Finally I just picked a job that seemed pretty simple.

All I was required to do was break into some house and steal some stolen documents and return them to the owner.

"I wouldn't take that one if I were you." A voice behind me said. I turned to the man who was obsessed with being a man, Elfman.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because that ain't a job for a young lady to do alone." He said flatly. My skin crawled.

"Are you telling me that I CAN'T take on this job because I'm a GIRL?!" I demanded. He nodded. And my blood ran cold.

"You know what, I'm going to take on this job. And I'm going to complete it. Why? Because I know that a spineless jerk like YOU can't!" I said glowering.

I crumpled the paper and stormed out of the building. Everyone watched me leave. Normally, this attention would bother me. But right now, I quite frankly didn't give a shit.


	4. She Puts Him To Shame

I found myself grumbling most of the way.

I HATED it when people acted as if I was weak because of my gender. It wasn't right. It was sexist and mean and... and... and just plain RUDE!

I sighed and stopped to sit under a tree for a moment. There was NO way I was going to complete this mission if all I did was rant to myself and let my anger take control of me.

"What the hell was that about?" Levy asked Elfman.

"I was just being honest with her." He said with a shrug. Every member of FairyTail was leaning toward him in their seats, waiting for a more elaborate explanation.

"Aaannnddd?" Levy pryed.

"And what?" Elfman asked.

"And what did you say to her?" Mirajane said, cutting in.

"I just told her that a lady like herself shouldn't take on a job on her own." He said. Mirajane fumed.

"ELFMAN!" She cried, and began to scold him fiercely.

Macao just laughed. Loudly.

Everyone turned to him.

"What's so funny Macao?" Lucy asked.

"The fact that everyone is underestimating Thalia so soon." He chuckled, wiping a tear from his eye. "None of you realize JUST how strong she really is."

"How strong is she?" Erza questioned.

Macao's expression turned serious. "You know how bad Natsu is on a rampage?"

"Yes..." Erza said. Everyone, especially Natsu, was listening intently.

"She puts him to shame."


	5. Princetince Niel's Manor

I looked back down at the paper in my hand.

Yep. This was the place.

I didn't know what I was supposed to expect. Or how I was supposed to handle this. But I wasn't as nervous or scared as I thought I would be.

It almost felt normal.

After a brief visit to see the guy who requested this mission I learned three things about my enemy.

1.) He was laid-back and didn't have a whole lot of guards

2.) His name was Princetince Niels and he was a very wealthy and powerful man with evil intentions through everything he did and got away with.

And 3.) He just LOVED young girls my age.

Lovely... I thought bitterly.

This was turning out to be absolutely perfect.

"So, instead of saying THAT, couldn't you have just explained that the guy was a known sex offender?" Mirajane asked.

Pretty much the entire place had moved on through either the same or a different conversation.

Except Natsu.

Macao's words still echoed in his head.

"She puts him to shame." The words just repeated. What was that supposed to mean?!

I jumped through the trees, scanning all angles of the perimeter of this pervert's manor. It was getting kind of boring, but it had to be done.

Seeing no obvious way of me being ambushed by guards, I started trying to think of a plan.

My best advantage was to hide until nightfall and sneak in. There weren't any trees close enough for me to jump onto the balcony of the third floor. And no other way in.

Unless I just... walked right in?

If he loved girls my age, I'm sure he wouldn't mind my dropping in.

But that would be too easy.

Still worth a shot... maybe I could just... ask for the documents? Tell him that I heard about them... and say they may be fake or something? Make something up that he would buy and just walk away. Would that work?

Well... time to find out.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked, kneeling next to her quiet friend. "You ok?"

"Yeah." He said flatly, looking at her with a very bored expression.

"Oh..." She said, trying to make up a reason of why she was there in her head. He just stared at her, waiting. Eventually she shrugged and walked away. And he didn't stop her. Or seem to care really.

Thalia knocked on the door, feeling stupid and completely unprepared. There was a beeping sound and a camera came out of the wall above the door.

"_Well, HELLO there!_" A weird, metallic voice said over the speaker. "_And who might you be my beauty?_"

I shuddered, but held my ground. "I heard you had some documents..." I said, holding my breath and waiting for guns to pop out of the wall next to the camera or other Wizards to come running through the door. "I wanted to see them."

There was a moment of silence.

"_Documents you say?_" He asked, sounding thoughtful. "_Well, come on in!_"

The camera disappeared.

I waited a moment before I opened the door and stepped inside.

Ok, pedo or not, this guy knew how to decorate.

The walls were painted with a base of a brilliant orange-gold with blood red along the magenta colored oak wood floors. Clouds and rainbows danced over the walls. Angels circled the ceiling around the chain holding up a gigantic Chandelier. A blue Marble staircase lead to the floor above. The room smelled of Ginger and Lilac.

"Hello..." A voice said from behind me. I whirled around, taking a defensive stance. A tall, thin man smiled down at me kindly.

I made a few mental notes.

First, he looked to be about forty years old. Stereotypical for a sex offender, almost like he was from a movie, but whatever.

Second, from his chiseled features he could have very well have been handsome at one point. But now his face was gnarled and wrinkled. Like a grandfather's face would be. And from the nice, calm and content aura around him, it felt like he was a grandfather.

I inhaled, and a new smell came to me.

Peppermint?

Total grandpa material.

Third, his eyes... they were sort of a gray-blue, but it was hard to tell because it almost seemed like they changed color every few seconds.

It was almost... hypnotic.

I blinked and averted my gaze.

"Hi." I said, my voice stale. His smile grew.

"What is your name?" He asked, putting an arm around my waist and guiding me toward the stairs.

I wanted to smack his hand away. But I forced myself to stay calm and gave him a cheeky grin.

"Hannah." I said.

"Well, Hannah," He said, his eyes boring into mine. I felt the irrational urge to hug him. "You've come at a perfect time! I just made tea!"


	6. Dance

I pretended to sip my tea, keeping my eyes down.

No use giving up all sense of caution.

"You know Hannah, you are very lovely for your age." He said, with a devilish smile. I tried not to grimace.

"Thank you Mr. Niel's." I said, forcing a quiet and light-hearted giggle out. He stared at me. I shifted slightly with uncomfort.

After a moment of silence I set down my cup of tea and smiled sweetly at him.

"Now... about those documents..." I began. He held up a hand to stop me.

"Say no more, they are in my study. Follow me." He stood and walked towards me and then past me. I hesitated but quickly followed behind.

He opened a door and allowed me to step in first.

Something was off.

The lock turned.

I kept my gaze down, watching his shoes as the walked around me in a tight circle. I held my breath.

"So... Hannah..." He continued, his voice thick with mixed emotions. "Why do you need to see my documents?"

I forced my gaze up at him. But my voice stopped in my throat.

His eyes had changed again.

And it was like all emotion and thought had left me for a single moment. My chest tightened and my head spun.

"So your magic comes through your eyes?" I thought. I shook my head slightly to clear it. "Thanks for the tip."

I focused my gaze on him again, this time focusing on the bridge of his nose.

"I heard that they might be fake. Me and some of my friends were curious so I came to find out." I said in a timid voice.

He looked me up and down and my uncomfort grew.

"Is that so?" He asked. I nodded. "Well, then you won't mind if I have a few witnesses step in the room to watch you look over these documents then?"

"Of course not. Have as many witnesses as you like."

He smiled at me and tugged at a book on one of the bookshelves. The bookshelves parted to reveal a secret passage.

Two men in dark clothing stepped out. They glowered at me.

Mr. Niel's took a small key and unlocked a drawer of his desk. I watched intently from my place by the door.

He lumbered back towards me with a folder in his hand.

I took it from him and opened it, gazing down at the supposed, "Stolen Documents".

They didn't look all that special.

But they must be important to my client.

I took a few more moments to look at them before I shut the folder and handed it back to him with a smile.

Something wasn't right.

And I felt like something was listening to me.

But I wasn't speaking.

I closed out all train of thought and imagined a wall blocking all my thoughts and secrets. The feeling subsided slightly.

"Well, they look real to me!" I said cheerfully. "Thanks Mr. Niel!" I turned and hurried out the door as fast as I could while walking and NOT looking like I was about to have a panic attack.

I reached the front door when a hand fell onto my shoulder.

I looked back at Mr. Niel.

His face was grim.

"What are you getting at?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow, imagining guards and Wizards around my wall, beating up anything that got to close.

"What do you mean?" I asked, noticing that his guards had followed him.

"Did you seriously just come here, out of the blue, to look at documents?" Princetince Niel's voice was steely and cold.

"Yes... is it really that hard to believe?" I asked.

"Yes. It is." One of the guards said. I looked from the two guards to Princetince and back. Princetince turned and started to head back upstairs.

"Take her down boys." He said. "Oh, but keep her alive. She seems like she'd be a lot of... fun when she doesn't have to focus on her missions..."

His evil laugh made me shudder.

The two guards growled in my direction.

I took a defensive stance.

"Alright boys..." I said with a smirk of my own. "Let's dance."


	7. Chase

It all happened so fast.

Too fast.

It was pretty pitiful actually.

With the kind ability of TimeArc, I easily dropped part of the ceiling on them, catching them by surprise.

I found their expressions amusing though.

Mouths hung open, eyes as big as frisbees and the tremors. Ooohh, it felt so good to win.

Mostly because it was my first real fight.

I tapped my left temple, searching for any trains of thoughts that would be lurking around.

Catching onto one, this was what I heard:

'Oooohhh god that feels good!' The thought said, followed by what sounds like a mental moan. I grimaced and mentally ran from it.

'Damnit! Can't get up!'

I chuckled and lifted the roof back to it's original form.

The two men, who wore dark blue suits and had very muscular builds, stood shakily.

One of them was thinking about how much pain they were in.

The taller of the two came at me first.

Water danced around his fingertips.  
He thrusted his hand forward, throwing a wave of water at me through his fingers.  
I brought my hands up and just as it came over me, turned it into a gigantic iceberg. He stared at me, obviously dumbstruck.  
I scattered ice across the floor, catching the shorter guys foot. I only missed my target because of his jump.

I sighed.

He came at me again, being careful not to slip.

I turned another wave into ice before sending my own wave of Purple Fire at him and sending him flying into a wall. He let out a loud 'oof' as his back made a sickening crack.

With him paralyzed, I didn't need to fuss over him. I turned to where the shorter man had originally been standing.

But he was no longer there.

I looked around, trying to find him.

I looked up, but the ceiling held no evidence that he had been there.

Rose's words echoed in the back of my mind.

'_Remember to relax Thalia... if you're quiet... then you'll hear them. You'll sense them. You just have to relax. Focus on the earth. The setting. The sun. The moon. The stars. The time. What's wrong with the picture in your mind?_'

I took a deep breath and stepped out of my defensive position. I relaxed my muscles and slowed my breathing down to a point where it was inaudible.

I pictured the sun and the moon and the stars. I focused on the setting and the time. I focused on the earth.

This was a skill of mental stability.

A skill, that when mastered, made you one with the earth. In tune to even the smallest of details or the softest of sounds.

A skill, when mastered, kept you awake most nights from the fucking grass moving in the night time breeze.

Something wasn't right.

In my picture, the sun was bright on the right and the moon just surfaced the horizon on the left. The stars sparkled. The setting was of a desert landscape. The earth was tarnished and a hole was in the middle of my mental painting.

Keeping my eyes closed and opening my mind to my surroundings I heard the rumble from beneath me. I felt the vibrations of a drill.

I jumped back, opening my minds eye.

The drill in my mind popped out of the ground with a big crash through the floor.

I gave the drill a good roundhouse kick and my ears perked at a pain filled grunt.

I opened my eyes and cast out another blow of Purple Fire. It caught him right in the gut.

He hit the railing of the Marble Staircase.

I tapped my temple.

I only got the thoughts from the gross moaning man.

These two were out.

I ran up the staircase and stood outside the office. I put an ear to the door, closing my eyes and concentrating.

No one seemed to be inside.

I stepped in quietly, shutting the door behind me with a small click. I flinched at the sound.

I ran up to the desk and tried opening the drawers.

They were locked.

I rolled my eyes.

Using TimeArc would be loud. Since ultimately the desk would crumble to the floor, the wood splitting. So, I had to improvise a plan.

I pulled a bobby pin out of my pocket and tried picking the lock.

Some opened.

Nothing in there that I would need. Or particular want. I didn't like the thought of Mr. Niel's using any of these 'toys'.

I couldn't even imagine why he would keep them in his desk.

I sighed, which sounded louder than it should have because it was so quiet.

Then I heard something.

Or... I thought that I did.

But it was faint.

I concentrated on my surroundings.

Someone was coming.

And bitter anger rolled off of them.

I focused on my TimeArc.

And the desk crashed, the one drawer, perfectly unharmed. Just a few wooden pieces fallen into it.

The steps turned to a run.

I moved the wood and looked into the box.

Empty.

I growled in frustration until I saw a peeled corner of the drawer.

Peeling it back a I realized it was a false bottom.

And I pulled out the documents that I needed.

The door burst open just as I ran for the window.

It shattered before I could get within five feet of it.

I jumped out, making the side of the house crumble, jumping on pieces of flying debris.

I bolted away from the house, jumping up to catch a branch of the first tree I could get to. I climbed from tree to tree for a while, and an angry roar came after me.

Mr. Niel was following me.

I climbed faster until I got to a tall oak.

The branches got thicker and I stuffed the documents under my shirt and my shirt into my jeans before I began climbing up as fast as I could.

I must've stayed in that tree for a couple of hours, because I had fallen asleep.

When I woke up, the sun was setting.

I climbed down and made my way through the forest on foot.

At a run, in case Mr. Niel hadn't decided to give up the chase.


	8. Minds Eye

Everyone seemed so carefree... not that it wasn't normal for the FairyTail Guild. Erza allowed herself a small smile. She was just glad that everyone was happy and no one was fatally injured.

For once.

She scanned the room. Everything seemed normal, but something felt off.

"Hey, Lucy!" Erza called out. The blonde jumped a bit, and turned around quickly. She gave Erza a shaky smile that made Erza give her a smug smirk in return. "Come."

Lucy walked post haste to stand at Erza's side.

"Y-yes?" She stammered. Erza gave her the 'serious face'.

"Where's Natsu?"

I halted in my track. It was almost pitch black out and I could only see for a few yards in front of me. Fear cooked adrenaline coursed through my veins. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the earth, bringing in all my senses and magnifying them a thousand-fold. I had to push past the weariness that followed it, since I hadn't used my magnified senses so many times in a day.

Everything seemed peaceful. It was quiet and nothing seemed to stir. I widened my horizons. Still nothing. Watching myself through my minds eye, I continued my run through the wood. Expertly dodging trees and underbrush.

Eventually the wood broke out into a main street.

I tried to widen my horizons more, but could only go a few more feet. My head was starting to ache. I calculated where my location could be, and took what I hoped was north. I had to walk though, because I was already losing the strength to look through my mind, much less do so while running.

And something moved along the edge of my vision. Far out to the left. I neared it just enough to see what it was. And someone started running towards me.

I swallowed, ignoring any pain that posed to consume me and my aching muscles. I turn and ran as fast as I could.

I could hear footsteps crunching grass. And the figure in my vision started to close in on me.

I was at the end of my ropes. I pulled out a purple flame and turned on my heel, sending it back their way.

I didn't hear a yelp, and my minds eye closed. I was left with the wonder of what was yet to come.

_Fuck..._ I thought to myself as I started to ground my teeth together. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end and I mustered up another purple flame.

And a familiar face was within inches of mine.

I yelped and jumped back, the flame burning out.

_Natsu?!_


	9. Callouses

"You ok?" Natsu asked.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I asked, trying to keep an angry demeanor, but found it slipping away as he held out his hand to me. I hesitantly took it, feeling the callouses on his hands press against the torn and bleeding flesh of my palm and he pulled me to my feet.

"I came to see if you needed help." He said evenly.

"Thanks, but no thanks." I replied, my tone a little harsher than I meant for it to be. He looked hurt, but shook his head a little and continued on.

"So how did it go?" He asked. I untucked my shirt and showed him the documents. He smiled.

"So it went well."

"Yeah. It did." I said, turning on my heel and continuing to walk, holding the documents to my chest.

"Where are you going?" He asked, jogging to catch up.

"If I'm thinking correctly, from my direct location, I should be able to reach my clients house in about ten minutes if I hurry." I replied, looking straight ahead.

"But it's dark out."

"Yeah, and?"

"What if they're sleeping."

I ignored the question and broke into a run.

"Hey, wait up!" He called after me.


	10. Taking it easy

I knocked on the door. There was a quiet shuffle inside.

The door opened to a tall man with tired eyes.

"Hello sir, I'm back. Sorry it took so long." I said, feeling a bit of anxiety come over me.

"Did you get my documents back?" He asked in an anxious tone. I held out the papers and he grabbed them, looking them over carefully. A smile broke out on his face.

"Thank you... thank you so much." He said, digging around in his pocket. He pulled out a wallet and handed me $4,000. Just as he had said I would get. I took it hesitantly, wondering if this small of a job was really worth this much.

"You're very welcome." I said with a smile. Before I could question the dollar amount, he shut the door in my face. I let out a small sigh, but stuffed the money into my pocket and turned, almost walking right into Natsu.

"So, you ready to go back?" He asked.

"Well, where else am I going to go?" I asked. "I could see the clock behind him, it's only nine. We can be back there in fifteen minutes if we run."

Before I could get past him, he grabbed my shoulder. I looked at him skeptically.

"What?" I asked.

"You shouldn't run anymore. You're tired." He said, sounding concerned.

"I'm fine Natsu. Really, I am." I replied, pushing his hand away before running as fast as I could in the direction of the Guild house.

Pain started to grip my muscles to the point of extremes.

****'_Maybe he's right..._' I thought. '_Maybe I should take it easy..._'


End file.
